oggyandthecockroachesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Oggy And the Cockroaches Show Part 2
The continuation: This is the continuation of the show: Go to The New Oggy and the Cockroaches show Part 1 for the first part Season 5 42: Banned, Condemned and Destroyed - After the cockroaches rage Oggy's House into the police, Oggy must get his house back by his own means. 43: End of Armageddon - The cockroaches cause an end-of-the-world thingy while Oggy and Jack plan to stop it. 44: Under The Tribes - The duo, because of the wrong passport and plane, went into a deserted island, not knowing a volcano is gonna erupt! Can they get out of the island? 45: A.L.I.G.N. Christmas - The ALL of LIVES IN GIFTS NAUGHTY has tricked Oggy and Jack in their Christmas gifts, and transforms them into the spirit world, and only an any type of roach can get them out!Christmas special 46: 6 Minutes to Death - When the cockroaches are poisoned, it's up their way to save themselves! Meanwhile, Oggy and Jack must get away from a bear while camping. 47: How The Test Was An A+ - The cockroaches keep Oggy from not studying for the big test, ironically, they made Oggy know the questions while chasing. 48: Identity Stolen - When a robber disguised as Oggy robs the bank, and the police took the real Oggy, Jack decides to get Oggy out of his prison cell.Meanwhile, the cockroaches try to compet in a game of golf. 49: Tortured for Love - Jack goes on a date with Monica while the cockroaches torture Jack(Note: This is the first time Monica appears in this show.) 50: Homing Doom! - Jack invents something while the cockroaches sabotage it - the results = Homing Poison! Can they stop it? 51: 47 Hours to Go - The cockroaches stop Oggy to do his essay, and the results, 48 hours detention! Season 6 52: Robots - Jack invents a robot, but it takes over the world! How can they turn the world back to normal? 53: Ditchin' In Time - Oggy ditches from school while the cockroaches tell it to the teacher, Meanwhile, Jack must stop the cockroaches. 54: Every Drop, Walk and Touch - Jack again, invents a robot, but this time, it makes touching up to radiation! Can they fix this problem? 55: Rip Van Twinkle - While Jack makes up his new van and Oggy's assignment for stars, the cockroaches sabotage them for both(Note: This episode is a parody of Rip Van Winkle) 56: Zamoggy - Oggy makes the biggest ice skating house while the cockroaches interrupt him - ironically destroying the house. 57: June 21 - When Oggy and Jack prepare for the longest day of the year, it's the cockroaches to stop them! 58: U.U.D.D.L.R.LR.BA - When Jack enters the Konami code, it's up to Oggy to save him from space! Meanwhile, the cockroaches try to annoy Jack from space using Jack's inventions. 59: Tar Everywhere! - Oggy uses his new faucet, only to find out it puts tar everywhere! Can they stop it? 60: Green Fish and Eggs - Jack eats an green fish and eggs, only to find out it is poisoned by the cockroaches, Meanwhile, Oggy must practice in mountain climbing for money. But both cats can get any more worse. Can they save themselves?(Note: Title is parody of Green Eggs and Ham) 61: Acne - When the cockroaches put one of Jack's experiments into Oggy, it's up their ways to save Oggy! Season 7 62: A Day of Wanted - Oggy chases the cockroaches in the city, ironically making them wanted. Can they stop their trials? Meanwhile, Jack must practice in skateboarding around the beach, but it backfires. 63: The Flytraps is always Meaner - Oggy buys a new security guard to his fridge, a Venus Flytrap! However, the cockroaches tricked it into eating cats! 64: A Night at the Volcano - When Oggy, Jack, Dee Dee and Joey are trapped in a volcano tourist place, it's up their ways to get out of there! 65: Suddenly Last Poison - When Oggy's attempts to cook fish are backfired, the cockroaches help him, only adding up poisonus ingredients to the fish, not knowing by Oggy. Meanwhile, Jack must ruin the cockroaches plan. 66: Eaten, Crated and Tortured - Jack takes his revenge to the cockroaches by being bait to sharks, using them as cheese, and torturing them, but the cockroaches take revenge on Jack, by the same things he did. 67: Kam-i-ka-ze Roaches - The cockroaches try another prank on Oggy, by sending kamikazes into his home! Can Oggy stop it? 68: Such Memories! - Jack invents a laser gun that that makes people lost memories, however, he accidentally shoots it on Oggy, making him lost his memories. And even more worse - he has an exam tomorrow! Can he turn him back to normal?Meanwhile, the cockroaches try to compet in a game of scrabble. 69: Time Backup - Jack invents an time backup to return the time if something's wrong in the present, but it backfires by the cockroaches, and transforms it into a cow maker. 70: Bonjour of Suprised - The cockroaches kidnapped Oggy and Jack into Paris, France, and Oggy and Jack must get out of there before an timed atomic bomb explodes! 71: Time's Ti-ta-nic! - Jack's time machine made the Titanic sank at 13 April 1912 instead of 15 April 1912 which causes huge changes at the present! Can he turn time back to normal?(Note: The cockroaches don't appear at this episode) Season 8 72: The Tornami! - Jack's new machine was sabotaged by the cockroaches, making a tornado in a tidal wave! Can they stop it from their house? 73: Wand Powers - The cockroaches bought a wand with special powers and starts using it on Oggy and Jack. However, they've gone a little too far, and the genie inside the wand curses them! Can they cure themselves? 74: Friendship-catastrophe - Jack goes timing crazy when he accidentally broke his true friendship with Oggy at the past! Can he get him back? 75: What a perfect revenge - Oggy, using the cockroaches as revenge, takes some of their photos and posts it on the internet. The cockroaches saw this, attempts to take their turn, by putting an embarrasing video at the internet!But things can get any worse! 76: Nor Does It In Your Life - Jack, trying to get a "Most Laziest Prize" in the country, tries up to be a couch potato. However, it causes problems to Oggy and the cockroaches. 77: The Prota-ntangoinst - As the episode states, Oggy is the main antagonist, by reacting too much, by the cockroaches. Meanwhile, the cockroaches seem to get a little jealous about who's getting the food prize. 78: Candy Ingredient - Jack's new candy ingredients turn out to be a little spicy, making Oggy a blob monster! Can they change him back? 79: Movie Film - Oggy and Jack decide for a new movie, but it's worse things are, the film's plot. Oggy takes on cartoons while Jack takes on SciFi PG. And more worse, the cockroaches are seeking! 80: Bad to Worse - After the cockroaches have finally got everything, they had to wait in their fears: A zombie that targets on cockroaches that steal because it's hungry. However, it soons becomes into reality by Oggy by dressing up as a zombie.Halloween special 81. Darkside - When Joey seems to befriend "Oggy", Oggy must find out the true intentions, but it's has begun: The Darkside Machine, which can destroy cats. Can Jack save him? Season 9 82: Virus from It - Jack's virus-infected computer got hold with people, and can the cats find out how to fix it?, Meanwhile, the cockroaches try to fix their broken TV. 83: An Extreme Cockroach - Joey tries to convience in a extreme life, even though he cannot to. Oggy and Jack doesn't appear in this episode. 84: Cataract - Oggy's love for being under the sun makes him got cataract because of the cockroaches stealing his sunglasses. Can Oggy fix himself. Meanwhile, Jack tries to make a potion that can cure Oggy's cataract, but the cockoroaches make it worse. 85: Bee Bullies - The cockroaches try to attract "Killer Bees" to Oggy, making him had this turn stopped all over the time. 86: Nyan Cat - Jack's experiments turned Oggy into a Nyan Cat! Can he stop it? Meanwhile, the cockroaches try to compet in a game of Frisbee. 87: Re-dan-dant - Marky tries to help the cockroaches plans but fails, then is kicked out by the cockroaches, and tries to make them jealous. Meanwhile, Oggy tries to make his salad, but fails as Marky ruins it. 88: Slumber Party Rat - Jack's slumber party turns out worse when the cockroaches hire a rat to ruin it. 89: Rise Budget - A series of shorts in which 7 attempts are given to how many times the cockroaches can take money. 90: Death in the City - Oggy has become over - reactic to the cockroaches because of Marky hypnotizing him. Can Jack save him? 91: In Love Enemies - Oggy and Jack try to battle who will get a date with a girl. Meanwhile the cockroaches try to play golf with their friends. Sequel There will be a sequel that can be edited by anybody. Here is the link: The New Oggy and the Cockroaches show Part 3. Category:Fan Shows Category:Founder-Made